Sacrificial Muses
by averyschaefer
Summary: Lauren, a lonely, gifted cellist at Juilliard, desperately wants the companionship of a woman to combat her growing problems. With the pressure of her upcoming solo performance looms over her head she ends up having a mental break from reality.. x Rating will change to M x
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello all, this will be a short piece. Bare with me with this one because I want to make this story have a dark theme to it. I'm still working out exactly how I want everything to play out. The chapters might be around 1,000-2,000 words. I think if their that short it will give me more of an incentive to write more to it faster. This will be a Bolo piece, with a tiny twist to it, but I wont give any secrets away. Hopefully you guys enjoy it. Also, keep in mind I have no idea how the classes or student life are at Julliard. I'm completely taking liberties in this story with it, so keep that in mind please lol**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lost Girl characters. They are the property of their respective owners, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. **_

**Chapter 1**

Lissome fingers pressed down on the smooth neck, the callousness of each thick string was so ingrained into her it was as if touching her own skin. With a relaxed, limp wrist she readied and moved the bow, the stiff hairs gliding across the strings producing a heavenly timbre from the cello. The sleek mahogany body was steady and solid against her bare flesh, the thigh's cream complexion contrasting the gloss wood. As her fingers flew up and down the strings with expertise and precision, the instrument began to moan. Lauren played Camille Saint-Saëns' "The Swan", one of her favorites while peering out her window at the big, pallid moon- her only audience. The dark and seductive tune began to ebb into the warm blanket of melodies soothing her ears. Closing her brown eyes almost like being lulled to sleep, she concentrated on perfecting every tone ripped from between her clutches. The smell of sandalwood fought for dominance over the aromatic candles burning in the corners of her homely bedroom, the warm amber glow filtering and the inability to sleep roused the blonde to pick up her love-_her cello_ and play to her hearts content.

At night, when the only sound heard was insomniac taxi cab drivers at street level, the occasional snore and murmur from her roommate, Jade, who was a heavy sleeper and the silence filling her tiny two bedroom New York apartment Lauren would pick up the string instrument- an ongoing conversation was had daily. She would speak with her hands, signing the words sometimes hush, a whisper as if she was telling secrets-her _sonatas_, other times she would scream, her sentences jumbled together and inarticulate and her cello was always there…listening. Its body would comfort a weeping Lauren, the resounding string, the voice telling her….

'_Speak softly, let my salve heal your wounds. They don't understand…they don't, but I do. Take comfort in me'_

And she did seek and take comfort. The loneliness was nothing new for her. Her bed was always cold, the thick comforter wrapped around her tightly as she fantasized a lover would. Eating for one at restaurants was nothing new, the phenomenon of humiliation completely lost on her by now. Maybe a deep apathy had settled in her veins, when looking from hooded lashes over her fork at the happy couples at tables.

It was like she was impervious to love.

_Her brow creased, her face etched in concentration as her orange lit fingers trilled, the vibrato rumbling against her chest, she was being swept far away…_

It wasn't that she was unattractive, no, Lauren was a sight to behold. Even with her soft disposition, men and women were smitten with her, but the attention was empty and vain. Lauren could tell when her eyes would search their glazed eyes looking through her not at her, their smiles though vibrant didn't hold the kind of soothing warmth that she dreamed about. It was a scorching heat, willing to devour her just from the hint of a breath. All she wanted was someone to understand her, someone to take comfort in, she couldn't even remember the soft pliable flesh of a woman, the rising octaves of mounting pleasure released from every breath, the organic, sensual dance their body did when climaxing. She missed it deeply, she missed companionship.

_The natural tempo of the piece called Lauren to quicken her hand movements, her delicate arms pushing and pulling- the rhythm being kept meticulous as her limbs danced across the neck, down to the body as every dramatic note brought her closer to crescendo…_

She wasn't the most popular person also. Matriculating at the prestigious school Julliard was very challenging-the most challenging thing she has done in her 22 years of living. But Lauren was compelled to be the best at her craft, being ordinary, only good was not an option. The cello called for excellence and she wanted to give that to _her. _The only companion she knew for so long and eased her woes. Hearing the full sound of the strings emanating always filled her heart with an unexplainable peace and resolution. Playing helped her to think, a meditation her soul exercised and longed for.

_Her face was gentle and calm as she reached the crescendo, a small appreciative smile peeked at the corners of her mouth as the bow kept the notes ringing, the harsh complementary sounds making the adagios peak_ _haunting. _

The resolution ended, the only sound to be heard as Lauren put her cello back on its stand was silence. Climbing back into her cold bed she settled her body, bringing the covers around her body to combat the subtle chill in the air. Watching the moon once again, the natural light dancing on the ground, she surmised in finality that she would know the touch of a woman once more and it would be more than just sex. The fire that she saw in the woman's eyes would be a tender calm, she would carnal yet sophisticated, temperate yet instinctive. Someone that would expel the indifference growing inside of her.

Lauren's brown eyes sought out the lustrous cello standing erect in the corner. Flame shadows bounced and fizzled on the body haphazardly.

The woman would be like that of a cello.

**xxx**

The alarm shrilled causing Lauren to awaken with a groan. The sun entered her room from the opened window, as a soft breeze ruffled her white curtains repeatedly. Wiping her eyes with her palms, she pulled the sleep from her eyes before turning off her annoying alarm with a not so gentle tap. The cold floor eating into the soles of her feet, helped her to wake up more as she got up from the bed. She stretched her limbs, yawning the leeriness away. Getting up, she scratched her scalp nonchalantly, ruffling her voluminous blonde hair more while she left her bedroom, the steady pitter patter of her feet hitting the floorboards was heard in the vacant hallway.

Taking a shower, Lauren groaned when the steady stream of the warm water released the tiny knots in her shoulders and neck. The droplets rained down on her face and hair, slicking the heavy strands to her skin. Grabbing the shampoo she wash her hair thoroughly, her fingers massaging her scalp, the suds washing off of her porcelain flesh to go down the swirling drain. Then she bathed, washing away yesterday's memories and filth as much as she could.

Yesterday had been a hard day. She thought her teachers were harsher on her than normal, of course one needed thick skin at Julliard a reprimand became as customary as a greeting there. But yesterday was just downright hurtful as she played the selected piece in front of her waiting peers. All expectant eyes watching voyeuristically as she sat before them in the large room. Her nerves were raging rampant and as she felt the cool of the wood in her left hand as she fingered the notes, she was very aware of how clammy her palms were, her perspiration wiping along the back of the neck as she played on with channeled passion. The acoustics in the room and the attentive, militant gaze of her teacher close by watching for excellence, for mistakes, all served to put her more out of her element and it showed in her botchy technique or at least that's what she had been told. She just listened, fighting the pain in her throat and the stinging of her eyes filling with unshed tears that she refused to let fall. The rest of the day passed by uneventful and in a blur as her mind would not let the pressure she was under recede away.

The approaching date of her solo performance is coming up in two weeks and there was no room for error.

Rinsing the body wash from her fresh skin, she turn off the water and climbed out the shower. She blow dried her hair, brushed her teeth and put clothes on-blue jeans and white button down shirt. The fabric was soft and color pristinely clean.

Jade looked up with a warm smile, her green eyes twinkling when Lauren had walked into the living room on her way to the kitchen. She had been leaning over her newspaper, both hands cradling the steaming cup of coffee in her hands immersed in the comic section.

"Hey Lauren what's shaking?" Jade said before taking a ginger sip of the warm liquid. "I didn't expect to see you this early, last night I heard you playing pretty late."

Lauren laughed entering the kitchen. Jade sunny personality always could combat her morning crabbiness. "I'm sorry if I was a bit too loud" Lauren apologized, she know that they talked about this on many occasions already, how she gets so into her music not realizing how the volume might be resonating throughout their apartment. Sometimes Lauren hears Jade signing violin in the evening while she's tucked away in her room, but that doesn't stop Lauren from feeling guilty.

"Pfft, don't be silly Lauren ya know it's cool, plus I love hearing you play. You know that" Jade replied, hoping her voice was displaying her truthfulness of the statement. "So any plans this morning? Looking pretty spiffy there."

Lauren looked down at her outfit, trying to figure out what was so _spiffy_ about her outfit exactly, but she took the compliment nonetheless. "I'm going to go to the subway for a bit, thinking of hitting Union Square today, picking up some good money. It is Saturday, people might be more generous and it's a bigger flow of people." She replied with a shrug, grabbing a coffee mug from the cabinet and filing it. "I'm surprised to see you up to early" she glanced at the stove to see illuminated time shown. "10:40 am is usually early for you on the weekends." She finished sitting at the counter watching Jade begin to laugh, a dimple poking out.

"I know right? I'm all about beauty rest on the weekends, but I figured I'd go for a run, ya know, the weather is beautiful outside, it'd be nice to get out for a bit." Jade sighed folding the newspaper neatly on the countertop, her lips pursed. "I guess I'll get a move on than, were still on for going to the bookstore later today right?" Jade asked after hugging Lauren.

"Totally I want to pick up some more classical music. My muse is completely lost in translation right now."

"Oh don't listen to those assholes Lauren, you're the best fucking cellist at Julliard right now. You're gonna rock the hell out of that performance. I have all the faith in the world you will." Jade said holding Lauren by the shoulder, her chestnut ponytail laying off to the side and over Lauren. The blonde gave her a grateful smirk.

"Thanks Jade, that means a lot." Lauren breathed out, her lips drawled upward into a smile.

"No prob" she said releasing her hold on the blonde. "Well I'm gone, see ya later" Jade said walking out the door, fiddling with her iPod arm strap.

Lauren finished her mug of coffee while casually glancing over the funny section that Jade had just been reading. She was excited and hopeful to be playing at the subway today. The feedback from the transient audience was always great, putting her in high spirits and the small donations she got was great also. Some people actually decided to buy her EP of songs she made. the cds would sit from her cello's open black case swimming in a small sea of green dollar bills that people threw in there giving a thumbs up as she sat nearby drawing the bow across the stings producing heavenly sounds that commanded the attention of people to stop and observe.

She washed her mug out and put back in the cabinet before walking back to her room and getting her gear ready and packed for Union Square.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Love you guys xoxo**

**Chapter 2 **

The bustle of commuters weaved and zoomed through each other as wandering cattle. A dichotomy of sounds were heard underground; an automated PA system linked over the noisy people and screeching trains every 10 minutes. But the delicate, rich wails springing from between Lauren's hands produced a gathering, as it always did.

One moment it was light and a flurry of notes reminiscent of Bach Suite No. 1 and just as swiftly the tone would sound dark, melancholic and epic. Bountiful in cadence and magic and enchantment.

She preferred this because even with all the dissimilar commotions, one could hear her cello's distinct sound in the subway's whole expanse. It was a soothing balm for everyone's ears that commanded attention in the most chivalrous of ways. It was a beautiful sight to Lauren, as if in a daze, wanderers would stop and watch the passion from her fervor hands transfer into the body-the strings of the cello, some people blocking the pathway to the stairs for travelers behind them so entranced at the sight.

Periodically her keen gaze would wander over the shifting faces of men and women, how decadent the display was of just her sitting on a stool, eyes half-lidded, head tilted beside the pegs as her arms bent and fingers vibrated, hypnotizing everyone with the plethora of moody music. Her pink lips would part, a slow inhalation then exhale as her body shifted instinctively at every rapid move of her bow.

Lauren could see from her position on the subway platform the dingy, splintered linoleum stairs where the crowd would broke off out of view for the streets. It was a pair of old wooden seats adjoined to the wall, where a boisterous son and his mother sat, shielding her slightly. Lauren would hear the boy commenting about how fast her hands would move or the odd shape of the _humongous_ instrument she played so close to him; enough to where his tiny hands would occasionally try sneaking out with attempts to feel the thing, but his mother would yank his hand away scolding the pouting boy about manners.

It didn't bother Lauren, she was just as transfixed when younger with the cello as the boy seemed to be now. She remembered like it was only hours ago; the rush, her pulse quickening as she climbed on the wobbly chair, her innocent brown eyes watching her tiny fingers against the cool indention of the f holes.

_Captivated…_

_She was utterly c__aptivated…._

She stayed down there playing for three hours observing people come and go. Not even realizing how much time had passed with every composition played, every conversation had about her brilliance guiding the instrument, every bill tossed into her case by admirers. Packing her cello up and putting the small stool in a backpack she boarded the subway, grip holding onto a metal rail in between the seats for people to move freely. She was ready to catch Jade and hit the bookstore to check out the music section. Even with how well the late morning/early noon went her brain was filled with doubts all the same.

Could she perform up to par as her teachers, her mentors pushed her to? This was an opportunity of a lifetime and she could see herself playing in renowned orchestra if everything went great at the performance. Many of her teachers had connections with various orchestra conductor's and other major figures for the Vienna Philharmonic, Chicago Symphony Orchestra and Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra, Amsterdam.

Talking to Jade only helped so much. Though the kind brunette was inviting Lauren could tell she didn't understand her level of determination and that was ok. A lot of people didn't and maybe that explained in the level of pressure being placed on her from people. They saw something extraordinary in her. She could take it, but to what degree? The body can only take so much stress until it grasps for any kind of normalcy even if it's skewed. Last night was only a singular in a progression of unrested nights and due to that the thin skin under her brown eyes was sallow now, to the point where she needed to use concealer. Her fingertips would peel, the skin dead and rough to touch. She had to sandpaper her fingers more often.

All she needed was these next two weeks and she could rest. her body could recuperate.

The subway rolled to the 1st avenue stop, the double doors opening, letting the people brushing against each other in a hurry off and others on. Lauren had been letting her eyes roam through the connecting cab doors small window watching people from afar with small disinterest when an attractive brunette caught her attention.

It was just a glimpse.

A small visual of long dark hair, fair slender face, a petite voluptuous woman, framed by a faceless crowd. It looked like she was the center of the crowd, the sole reason for it. Lauren's grip tightened, she squinted taking all of the woman she could see in. Her adrenaline pumped wildly, so absolutely focused on the woman she could hear her heartbeat in her wrists and chest. Daring not to look away, Lauren watched the brunette tilt her head, rolling her neck. Her sable spellbound eyes caught Lauren's- looking to her side, her hair draping her leather clad shoulder and for a second Lauren felt like she would pass out from holding her breath at the sheer beauty. The brunette watched her with an amused smirk before turning back to the door and moving with the crowd out.

And just like that she was gone, lost in the people exiting.

In a hurry Lauren rolled her cello to the closing double doors all to see the mysterious woman again, but the attempt was dead.

She had disappeared.

Lauren stood ramrod straight perplexed at the deep pull she felt in her gut to the woman. If the playful glint in the woman's eyes was anything she felt it to.

xxx

"Hey, fancy seeing you back here" Jades voice rung out from the living room, her freckles sprinkled across her plump cheeks from her grinning as she muted the television seeing Lauren. When Lauren didn't answer as she closed the front door, only proceeded to walk to her room, Jade became confused…slightly worried. Lauren was totally noncompliant, brown eyes in a daze still thinking of the woman on the subway. Her roguish smirk, her sleek body, that fire her stance commanded. It made her wonder if she could master her body like she did the cello.

_Effortlessly…_

"Hey Laur" Jade hopped up from the couch cutting Lauren off in the hallway. Her shoulder grazed the white collar of Laurens shirt, grabbing her attention. The spell breaking. Jade just watched Lauren's eyes focus on her, a tiny grin in greeting. "Are you ok Lauren?" lines formed in Jade's face. "You was spaced out, didn't hear a word I said to you." Jade said taking the cello case from Lauren and rolling it to her room as Lauren followed.

Lauren sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just…" she paused, licking her lips as they entered her room. _Should she tell her?_ Jade leaned the bag in the corner before watching Lauren take her book bag off with a shrug. "I was just out of it for a second. I uh… I just was out of it. Sorry" Lauren quickly changed her mind about telling Jade her small encounter with the brunette on the subway. It didn't matter, the chances of actually seeing the woman again was slim to none. New York had over 3,000,000 people there. That's _living_ there, she could just be a visitor, a momentary person that caught her eyesight never to be seen again.

"Ok as long as everything's cool. You know you can tell me if everything's not alright. Right?" Jade patted her shoulder warmly, her green eyes watching as Lauren nodded. "So you wanna chill for a bit or are you ready to head out for the bookstore?"

"Oh, definitely the bookstore" Lauren lightly chuckled as Jade gave her a high five.

"Awesome lemme get my shoes and I'll be ready to head out." Jade called rushing to her room as Lauren closed her bedroom door.

xxx

The subway ride to the bookstore was brooding for Lauren. Her mind kept thinking about the whereabouts of the mysterious woman. She desired her, wanted to know how her voice sounded, wanted her fingers to feel the silk of her hair against her chipped fingertips as an unguent. Would the woman recoil against the touch? Would her eyes brighten in admiration when Lauren explained what level of devotion was taken to her cello to build up her thick calluses or how she has to sandpaper her fingers constantly because of it?

_'It doesn't matter anyways'_ Lauren thought.

It was still sunny outside. The afternoon sun warming the streets and more people out to the bookstore.

"Text or call me if you're ready early or anything, I'll be in the fantasy novels section." Jade giggled swatting Lauren's arm as the blonde shook her feigning disapproval. "What? I can't help it its some great authors out there!" Jade shrugged glancing out of her peripheral at Lauren as they walked through the carpeted aisles of the large book shelves. "At least I haven't seen those god awful Harry Potter movies, give me some credit dude!"

"You're totally right, I don't think I could be roommates with you anymore if you crossed _that_ boundary." Lauren smirked watching Jade gasped, then laughed as her skinny roommate pushed her good-naturedly. "I'm just playing"

"Mhmm" Jade's smile was bright as her eyes narrowed at Lauren before looking at the bookshelves in awe, possibly losing her train of thought.

Lauren noticed the look.

"Go on" Lauren waved her hands at the shelves. "I'll call when I'm ready."

"Thanks! See ya" Jade squeezed her shoulder with affection, walking in the opposite direction further into the store.

Lauren strolled through the aisles, eyes raking over the books. She smiled, but the light didn't reach her eyes when she noticed only one person, an elderly man with a cane, in the classical music section. She didn't understand how it could transport her to another world, give her goose bumps when listening to the music and others faces would frown when listening to the same thing. It was a mystery to her.

She nodded in greeting to the old man, their eyes meeting, before they both went on their way of looking over the cds. Her fingers brushed the cases, picking a cd up when the title or composer caught her eye. She was so immersed she wasn't aware of her path until she rammed into a person making her drop the cds she was carrying.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-"Lauren quickly apologized dropping to her knees, before the person followed suit helping her pick the dropped items up. "I wasn't looking where I was going like a klutz..." Lauren finished finally noticing the hands of the person was very feminine, slender. Short French manicured nails reached in her direction, trying to hand over two cds. She took a ragged breath when Lauren stomach flipped, butterfly swarming in her gut, her hand slightly shaky for some unknown reason as she took the items. She could feel the intense gaze of the person on her scanning over her long blonde hair, her nose down to her mouth. _Could the woman smell the fear on her? Why wouldn't she look up? _

"It's ok, I wasn't looking either." The woman's voice was soft and alluring that massaged her insides like honey. A soft tinge of raspiness was heard by Lauren, so minute that if she wasn't listening intently she wouldn't have even noticed. "Are you ok though? Here let me help you up" a smooth palm extended in Lauren's face and after apprehension she took it. She gasped when a small current when through her hand shooting straight up her arm when their hands connected.

Finally standing Lauren was mesmerized when she looked into the dark eyes of the woman from the train.

The elderly man from earlier was nowhere in sight. How long had she zoned out here?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lauren couldn't really be certain of the duration of time that passed. The sinking sensation of uncertainty grew inside of her chilling bones. Of losing her footing. It nagged her like a buzzing insect flying about.

She really needed to get a good night's sleep.

That would make the world of difference.

An innocent tinge of coloring spread over Lauren's face when meeting the brunette's unadulterated stare. Her searching, unabashed eyes crept inside her loins and made her already uneven breath catch. All dark and evoking, the alluring brunette was physically the perfect specimen. A recreation of her fantasy phantom.

_Carnal…_

_Sophisticated…._

_Temperate…_

_Instinctive…_

_A body freeing the strong ties to perfection Lauren always sought. _

_'Oh to be free'_

That was something Lauren never and always obtained. she was always free when playing her cello and yet a slave to her innate passion.

With a soft expression coming over her features, Lauren paused, coming to as the brunette's dark eyebrow rose a miniscule. The corner of her mouth rose a pinch, stilling the haughtiness wanting to break in her features.

_*Pulse quickening, she climbed with trepidation, her innocent brown eyes watching intensely her tiny fingers caress the curvature of the mahogany cello's body.*_

Lauren's mouth gaped as she openly ogled the woman, small visions of her doe eyed and younger flashed in her mind. First laying eyes on the cello. The hairs on the back of her neck was prickly and her heart was in her throat. This sensation felt…_similar_…

_Familiar_…

The woman's airy laugh knocked Lauren out of her reverie, eyes fluttering back to the woman's white teeth and sparkling face. "S-sorry, I…uhmm" a nervous chuckle erupted from her throat "…hi" Lauren finished, rolling her eyes mortified at becoming tongue tied. She only wanted her discomfort to cease. Unaware she still shook the woman's hand, her palm was warm to the touch and delicate. Almost fragile. She bit her bottom lip when feeling as if she was amusing the woman with her uneasiness. "Oh! Uhh…s-sorry about that" Lauren let her hand go, trying not to look so devastated than she already felt. "You might need your hand" she continued, awkwardly fixing the many cds in her hands more neatly.

The woman exhaled, her playful, yet naughty grin was disarming to Lauren who only tried to appear unaffected. But was failing...horribly.

"Yeah" the woman said breathy, slowly letting her gaze roam Lauren predatorily, but before the blonde could react to the look, the brunette face smiled sickly sweet. "It might do me some good, ya know, for hailing cabs and whatnot." She giggled leaning in slightly to the anxious blonde. "I'm Bo. Crazy, I'm pretty sure I saw you earlier." Bo said with uncertainty riddled on her face as she shook her finger, pointing at Lauren.

"In the subway, the woman carrying the big cello?" Lauren said gesturing oddly with her filled hands.

"Yeah a bass or cello" Bo nodded, her eyebrow raising with a smirk as she pointed believingly at Lauren. "Honestly I couldn't really tell from where I was standing." She shrugged after pursing her lips in thought.

"Yep, that was me." Lauren replied shifting her feet as she tried to casually raked her eyes over Bo's body once again, not being able to stop her disobedient eyes from memorizing her curves. Lauren's breath was shaky when noticing her chest, slightly olive tinge, unblemished flesh peeking from her revealing black top, her leather jacket and tight jeans bottoms were stuffed inside her knee high boots.

Bo exhaled sharply, her chest rising dramatically than falling all to Lauren's rapt attention. The brunette permitting her to self-indulge in her subtle stare. Quiet.

It was as if the brunette could read her like a book.

_She was in her mind swirling about, plucking out her clandestine yearnings._

Not trying to judge a book by its cover or anything, but Lauren was refreshingly surprised Bo would-be interested in classical music of all genres. "I'm Lauren" Lauren said shuffling the cds before extending her hand again to Bo, showing good manners, averting her eyes to Bo's knowing face.

_She knows._

Bo shook it, her thumb lightly grazing Lauren's knuckle. She tried not to smirk when hearing the blondes breathe hitch. "It's very nice to meet you Lauren." Lauren watched how her named fell from Bo's flushed lips like poetry.

"Crazy seeing you here of all places." Bo said faintly looking into Lauren's glazed over brown eyes. She could feel the heat coming off of the blonde, could see how she fought to not stare at her mouth when she spoke.

Clearing her throat she shot a thin lipped smile to Bo taking a step back. The proximity was making it hard for her to think. "I know right? It's almost kinda creepy" Lauren chuckled, her voice a bit too high broadcasting her rattled nerves if her actions weren't.

Her stomach was in knots from being around Bo and her head felt dizzy. She was being affected. This unsure feeling was settling deep in her more. Lauren was frazzled about the performance, about her abilities to succeed, about her inabilities so confidently speak to women. Her mind was driving her into utter madness, the perfectionist in her rebelling at the poison. The plague wanting to rule her heart as of late. All she could do is feel and _not_ feel. An ache rotted in her belly of thinking about the utter will to succeed _and_ the deep fear of actually achieving it.

Bo laugh was musical, making Lauren gulp at the charismatic sound. The brunette crossed her arms rocking on her heels teasingly, her lips curled, staring into Lauren's jumpy eyes. "So…you're a cellist, huh?" she began casually let her hands roam over the cds in her arm's grasp. Her eyes following her hand before looking at Lauren through hooded eyes, her hair hanging over her bent shoulder. "That's pretty badass." her voice an octave lower though clearly registered as her being intrigued to Lauren, who only nodded, her nostrils flaring in pride. "…you any good?" Bo inquired before stopping her ministrations to the cd display as she picked up a particular cd.

"Here you should listen to this." Bo said quickly, handing the cd over to Lauren, while taking a cd out of her hands. Lauren's face scrunched up when Bo sat the cd in a random spot to be forgotten. When she saw the expression on the blondes face she said… "…most of the composers you've got are pretty technical

like Johannes Brahms? dude was a ridiculous perfectionist. I mean, don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with that, but it shouldn't be all that or nothing. It's about learning how to let go. That's real perfection. You should try this one out" Bo stepped coolly in Lauren's personal space, tapping the cd she placed in her hands. She smiled when Lauren laughed looking at the cd. "Wait, Debussy is good! He always speaks to me. It's beautiful. It's like he does it effortlessly."

_Learn to let go. _

_Effort..less…_

"Ok, I'll give it a listen tonight." Lauren nodded straightening her spine trying to appear more assertive as she watched Bo smile, running her hand through her dark hair. The light overhead made the strands appear more radiant. "and the answer to your question about me being good or not is that I am. Actually I'm studying at Julliard and have a solo performance coming up pretty soon that you could see me at." Lauren felt uncomfortable, feeling like she was boasting, trying to show off, to impress Bo. The brunette exuberant smile was infectious and the blonde found herself doing all the more.

"Wow that's awesome! I would really like to hear you sometime." Bo started to walk away from the music section mid-sentence. Lauren unsure, waited rooted in her spot, a vague expression on her face, before Bo spun on her heel, laughing at the blonde. She did a come hither motion with her hand. "Well come on silly, follow me." She continued walking as soon as the blonde caught up with her. Bo held her hands out motioning to carry some of the cds. Lauren let two cds spill over with a grateful smile.

"I know it really doesn't seem as if I'm the quintessential classical music lover" Bo said walking next to Lauren, her head would slightly turn watching the blonde, her eyebrows scrunched together only listening. "…but you have to surprise people, ya know? Shake em' out of their comfort zone and preconceived notions a bit. That's what makes you memorable. I'll definitely be seeing you Lauren from Julliard, I wanna hear your performing piece before the world does." She smiled mischievously at Lauren stopping her confident stride.

In one swift move Bo hugged Lauren. She felt the intake of breath, smelled her _purity_.

Her _cleanliness_.

Lauren's mind got foggy as Bo's hair brushed her cheek, the spicy smell filling her nostrils. Warm. She was warm all over, with Bo's arms and inviting body around her, rubbing from her shoulder blade to her lower back. Lauren wished as an afterthought that Bo's perfume of dark red calla lilies and creamy musk settled into her white blouse. The smell aroused her senses, made her more aware of how the brunette leather was cool against her.

When the brunette pulled away Lauren breath stuttered when she lightly wrapped a trailing hand around her pants loop for a split second.

It so fast, so smooth and organic, there wasn't any fearful apprehension on Bo's face.

There were at the front of the store, waiting in line. The blonde's eyes got wide in shock. All the while listening to Bo speak, and she was completely unaware of her surroundings. Enthralled and wrapped up in the melodic tone Bo's voice held, the steady and rise and fall of pitch that made Lauren's fingers ached to drag her palms along her back mapping the structure of her muscles like a human fingerboard.

She wanted to hear her crescendo.

To know if it was bright, airy or guttural and tense.

_Would her breath hitch, voice stuck in back of her throat as her hardened fingers trilled along the nape of her neck?_

"Next in line, excuse me, ma'am? ma'am?" the cashier's voice rung out, grabbing Lauren's attention. Her eyes scanned the area trying to find Bo, who had vanished.

_Where did she run off to? _

"Excuse me ma'am?"

"Sorry about that." Lauren apologized blushing. "I was just trying to find someone, you wouldn't happen to see where the woman I was with run off to?" she sat the remaining cd's on the counter, where her other two was already laying. Why would she run off? Maybe she had to use the restroom? She was grasping at straws, trying to understand Bo's behavior. There had to be some logic in it.

"No ma'am I didn't get a good look at her." The man said regretfully, his youthful features downturned not being able to help.

The man finished ringing her up and Lauren sat on her way of finding Jade. Walking aimlessly in the store with her bag, she looped the bag farther up her arm to fish her cellphone out her pocket. Her eyebrows rose in confusion when a white piece of paper fell to the ground from her pocked. Holding her breath Lauren picked it up, hoping it was what she thought it could be.

Her fingers unfolded the crumpled ripped white paper. Bo's number and name was scrawled in cursive. A hearty laugh fell from Lauren's lips in jovial disbelief.

_Bo D._

_(247) 791-2220_

Quickly programing the number in cell, Lauren stuck her phone back in her pocket, deciding just to walk to the fantasy novel section. Her pace felt light now with every step all because of…Bo.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Love you guys mucho. **

**Oh and after this chapter, it will start turning more horror-ish. fyi. But this is still a Bolo fanfiction don't worry. lol**

**Chapter 4**

Lauren and Jade sat in the subway after leaving the bookstore. The floor buzzing as the locomotive swayed as it traveled over the winding tunnels corners. The ride home was pleasant, Lauren appeased Jade by listening to her rant and rave about the books that she got. Lauren noticed, the wavy haired violinist green eyes would gleam whenever she talked about fantasy novels or her violin. It was made no different to Lauren. She could only imagine how bright the light in brown eyes got when speaking about the cello. And now, she tried to deaden her wandering eyes that only wanted to focus on her thoughts about Bo.

How she smelled, every organic curve to her body, the way words passed over her lips and the untold story her eyes spoke. Lauren wanted to call her already, and hear your voice again, heavy on the phone, her breath hot and static-y as it hit the receiver.

She could wait.

She had to and she would.

The blonde relented focusing on Jade talking animated with her flailing hands, body halfway turned in the seat to face her. "Jade I mean this in the most loving way, but you are such a geek" Lauren smiled tugged at the corners of her tight lips giving her away.

"I can't help it that I've got a great imagination and I appreciate others that exercise it as well." Jade leaned in impishly into Lauren's shoulder before poking the limb. Hard enough to where Lauren had to rub the assaulted body part with a pout.

"Yeah yeah yeah" she grumbled before pursing her lips making Jade laugh. She situated the cd filled bag on her lap.

"So get anything good to help with your problem" Jade asked in a faux snooty accent. Lauren chuckled at Jade's silliness.

"You can say that." Lauren faintly blushed dipping her head trying to hide the evidence, but Jade saw it.

"What's the blush for? Did you meet someone while I was gone? I tell ya, I leave you for a couple of seconds and you become a lady killer." Jade laughed as Lauren blushed more at the teasing words. "Come on" Jade nudged her with her shoulder egging Lauren on. "I wanna hear all the dirty deets."

"It's no dirty deets to tell Jade. I'm just excited to check out these cd's is all." Lauren lied. Just then the subway reached their stop, saving Lauren the embarrassment of trying to get out of telling Jade what happened at the bookstore. She really didn't want to jinx anything, before the ball got rolling. No, she would play it cool.

"Don't think I won't get the scoop on what you're trying to hide Missy" Jade whispered in Lauren's ear as they exited the subway on their way home. The admission only made Lauren laugh at Jades persistence.

xxx

The sun had gone down, bathing the sky in a deep blanket of twilight. There was a cool breeze that blew across Lauren's skin while she sat on her bed, taking in the lost horizon. With every breath the fresh open air put her more at ease. She had been listening to Debussy for the last hour, her body became lulled in semi-consciousness,where she wasn't really asleep or really awake. _She could recall so many nights her hands playing the calmest of songs from throaty wails of her cello_. But Debussy made her heart soar, the tingling of the piano keys, with every passing note her smile only brightened, more so knowing that it was a gift from Bo. Lauren only wished that Bo was here next to her, the wind in her dark hair with that subtle devious smile that made Lauren's heartbeat faster. Her thumb casually caressed the screen of her cellphone. Lauren sighed wondering if it was too soon to call, maybe text. It has been a minute since she even cared to learn the correct formalities to courting someone.

The pale moon rolled from behind the grey clouds, bathing her flesh in its ambient light. She wanted to play her cello, play it for Bo.

Forget it, if anything she could blame calling to just thank her for the cd suggestion.

She turned her screen on, her thumb pad scrolling down to 'Bo' programmed in her phone. With a strong exhale, Lauren stilled her nerves and her quickening heartbeat as she pressed the call button.

The phone started ringing.

The sound blared in Lauren's ears. She could feel her chest tighten. Everything became so apparent all of a sudden. The shaky breath she sucked in her lungs, the clenching of her taut stomach, and the fuzziness in her mind. She started walking in circles in her room, in an attempt to alleviate the jitters. The breeze reached her slender bare legs as the cool current traveled through her opened curtains.

_"_Hello?" Bo's voice sounded light, inquisitive. Lauren squinted her light brown eyes, chewing her bottom lip.

_The voice was tender as the beginning interlude of a masterpiece._

Lauren focused on every minute inflection in Bo's voice.

"Hellooo?" Bo repeated, dragging the word out, confusion laced in her tone. Lauren felt nervous to speak, afraid to say the wrong thing. Her fingers pressed the phone into her ear more. She could do this. She could be relax and cool and not be so wound tight as … "I can hear you breathing on the phone, ya know" Bo's voice was more confident and playful now.

_Did she know who it was?_

"Hey" Lauren cleared her throat sitting back on her bed in a rush. She bounced her foot, her nerves making her heart feel like it's about to burst out of her chest. "Hi Bo, Its Lauren from earlier, you-uh, recommended Debussy to me at the bookstore?"

"Of course I remember you" Lauren could almost picture Bo coming closer to phone. Her voice sounded clearer, like she was in the room with her right now. "I'm glad you called, I really wasn't sure if you would notice my smooth move of planting my number on you." Bo laughed lightly, the sound made Lauren chuckle.

She decided to get comfortable, laying sideways on her bed to have a good view of the sky and moon still. "I really liked the cd, thank you. I'm actually listening to it right now. Can you hear it at all?"

"_Mmmm_ yeah, yeah I can. _Ugh_ I love Debussy." The tone was slightly sexual. Her hum wrapped itself in a moan. Lauren licked her lips, placing her hand over the receiver to calm down her raging emotions. The hairs on the back of her neck was standing up as chills ran through her body. "I'm glad you like it though. Anyway I can help a fellow classical lover."

The music was fluttering in the background. The piano soft, mimicking the mood perfectly to Lauren. "So...how are you doing?" Lauren cringed at the lame attempt at keeping a conversation flowing. But thankfully Bo was in the mood of entertaining her.

"I'm doing good, I'm talking to a beautiful woman right now while we both listen to classical music together. I'd say this is the kind of stuff dates are made of."

Lauren's cheeks darkened as her breath stuttered in her throat. _Bo thought she was beautiful._ She could listen to her talk forever on the phone, perfectly content and be sung to sleep in that urging tone Bo did. "Thank you" the words came out hushed. "You're v-very beautiful as well. I'm glad I ran into you…literally." She chuckled, Bo laughed chimed in shortly after.

"Well thank you Lauren. So when am I going to hear you play for me? I'm very serious about hearing you perform."

Lauren laughed readjusting her position on the bed. Her voice was heavier in the phone now, the phone taking her full weight as she laid on her side. "I was actually thinking about playing a little bit earlier while listening to Debussy."

"Mmm that sounds beautiful."

"Yeah, I uh-I usually play at night, when the moon is at its highest in the sky. I have a pretty good view from my window. So I like to play for the moon. I know it's kind of lame-"

"Lauren" Lauren's lips stilled its speech, hearing her name so clear, bathed in Bo's delicate, feminine voice. The effect Bo had on her was becoming frightening. This woman's voice evoked such potent emotions that welled up in her chest. But she listened to Bo continue, "It's not lame at all. The way you described it- I wish I could be there with you to see it." Bo exhaled, a bit of fuzziness reverberated in Lauren's ear, she didn't mind though. It might be an illusion but her ear tingled, imagining Bo's breath falling heavy on her lobe. "I don't know, the moon, the music…there's something very sensory, even carnal about watching someone get lost in their element. Though I never saw you play, most classical musicians I've seen play always have a level of disassociation while they play. Breaking away from everything and just zoning in on_ just_ the music. I admire that artistry. I always have, ya know? Just…to see it on someone's face, for me thats…I just feel connected to them I suppose."

_Lost in their element._

_A level of disassociation._

_From the world?_

_From themselves?_

Lauren's eyes scanned her dark room. Naturally, like its done so many times before it settled on her cello sitting in the corner. Her head swam from the melodic lines of Bo's words. The many layers her tone had was the most beautiful adagio. But Lauren wanted to feel connected to Bo, wanted her to feel connected to her.

"Bo" Lauren whispered, her stomach in tight knots.

"Yeah?"

"This might be kind of odd, but… is it ok if I play for you now?"

Bo giggled. "I would be honored Lauren. But maybe, sometime soon if you want we can meet up someplace and I can hear you play?"

Lauren blushed as she turned the classical music off. Silence engulfed her four walls now. She pulled her cello next to her bed, the phone cradled between her shoulder and ear. "Bo is it ok if I put you on speaker phone?"

Bo said it was fine. Lauren did and after set to getting her cello ready.

She sat on the edge of her bed, the moon fully encased around moving shadows, the cello between her legs and Bo's breathing heard faintly next to her thigh-Lauren felt like she was in paradise.

For now.

This was enough, this was the lover in her bed she got to serenade.

Lauren exhaled gently, taking the bow in her right hand, tightening and releasing her knuckles, laying her fingertips on the braille strings. She smiled warmly, the brown in one of her eyes glowing from the light seeping in from her side.

_Bo was indeed interested and waiting to be engrossed in the music-to be swept away with her._

_For now._

"Are you going to play anything in particular? Or are you going to improvise for me Miss Technical." Bo's voice sounded friskily, the tone low. Lauren could imagine Bo on her bed, one leg bent at the knee as she watched with naughty voyeur eyes the passion between Lauren's fingertips.

Lauren chuckled picking up the pone holding it next to her mouth. "You got me, I don't really improves that much. I mean sometimes I write my own songs, but mostly I leave improvisation to the masters."

"You are great, remember? You're studying at Julliard and you have a show that I can see you at" they both laughed at the joke. Bo reciting what Lauren told her earlier. "Come on, do it for me?"

"Yeah...I can do that for you." Was only Laurens response, sitting the phone down once and readying her bow.

_She could disassociate herself..._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know this chapter might be confusing for some. Pretty much what's happening is that Lauren is having a dream within a dream. Also I read the reviews and nobody guess right what is going on with Bo lol gosh I don't know if this is T rating now. Can someone let me know? lol**

**xoxo**

**Chapter 5**

That night Lauren dreamed. Her drained mind filled with fleeting scenes of Bo. They flickered as a LED light, a three dimensional panoramic view. Her senses were amplified stuck in an unfamiliar world, but yet not. Each picture was lascivious until more...frightening.

Her limbs flailed in her rumpled bed. The jerking movements rustled the covers off her limbs to fall to the floor in a heap.

She was barely aware of where she was. It felt cold. But a warmth protruded from in front of her where a tiny ball of light grew and grew until it became a familiar body of Bo. All around them the room was void, and dark. It extended beyond and all around their bodies, hovering. From somewhere Lauren saw a luminescent light shone from Bo's face and body, emanating it in a strange glow. It overshadowed the outline of any clothing the brunette might have been wearing. All Lauren could see was the brilliant ethereal radiance surrounding Bo. Her lips parted, a hint of a roguish smile forming around Bo's lips, while she watched in amusement Lauren eyes etched in bewilderment.

The space between the women waned tighter. Lauren knew they were drifting closer without either one actually taking a step. Her fingertips reached out mechanically. Bo's body heat drummed on her fingers. Only when she made contact the light was stripped away, leaving alabaster nude skin under her attentive ministrations.

Lauren's heart pumped blood faster at the sight of so much skin to be tended to. Bo's brown eyes seemed to envelop the escaping light, making the orbs appear effulgent.

_*The blonde was transported atop a stage, a faceless mob sat in auditorium's seats. Bright lights flickered above her, only casting the audience in more muriness, making them appear ominous. Her fingers moved swiftly across the coarse strings. The song sounded madly dark, and melodic. Unconscious of her own ferocity her nails ripped from the skin as woodchips. Sinew pinked flesh shone at her rugged cuticles. She remembered when each nail unnaturally bent away. Screams scratched the delicate vocal chords yet, as if in a trance her fingers never stopped dancing. The bow still moved majestically across the strings. The crowd bulging, red rimmed eyes watched un-phased at the sight.*_

Lauren's mind rattled on its hinges, the horrific pictures caused a wave of nausea to wretch her stinging throat. _Why could she feel the rough scratch in her lungs?_ Bo nodded, a gentle hand captured Lauren's fingertips on her breast. She leaned forward silently against Lauren's shoulder, holding her close. '_I've been waiting for you here for so long.' _The breathy statement heated her ear. Lauren was now aware of her nakedness. The darkness still loomed over them. They stood between planes, no markers of other life, only them. Lauren felt every smooth trail the fingers took. she felt the dip between her ample breasts. The tenderness tickled, alighting Lauren's nerves more. Bo pulled away slightly, wrapping a hand around the full mound of flesh, trapping a hardened nub between her middle and ring finger. Lauren's back arched, a gasp leaving her breathless.

She mirrored the gesture eagerly aware of her growing arousal.

_*A snake hissed close to Lauren's feet. It slithered streaking ruby blood in clumsy letters atop the polished wooden stage. Sweat pooled in the pit of Lauren's arms while her fingers syncopated, bending and trilling the strings. Playing an unknown masterpiece. Wide eyed and aware, Lauren watched the totality of every indistinct person stand all at once. Her shoulder began to ache, mending the bow to her whim. Blackened, mute arms rose pointing at the snake still slithering around Lauren's ankles now. Fire coursed in her veins with stark fear when reading the words, than as shock made her arms heavy and tongue numb, it dwindled into an ebbing flame. The thickened blood trailed over her shoes.*_

"I've been waiting for you here. Waiting for a friendly face." The words bellowed through her ears filling the empty hollowness. Though she didn't see Bo's lips move, the brunette turned her face away, her eyebrows rutted focusing on something pass the void.

She couldn't remember the words…or warning? god, it was so hard to think.

Searching her mind, it only came up blank.

What was real? she wasn't sure anymore.

_Was anything real?_

Heavy pants escaped Lauren's lips. Bo's face closed in, watching eagerly every reaction on Lauren's features. The sweat at her temples, the way her tongue ran across her lips, her eyes darkening so much one could barely differentiate the iris from the pupil. Her nose rubbed along Lauren's cheek, inhaling her earthy scent. Lauren smelled hefty tang of metallic. It swarmed thickening the air.

Slimy, wet liquid soaked her hands around Bo. Bo watched Lauren's distressed eyes with a tender smile. Her arms unraveled on the nude skin, she dry swallowed in fear. Hands shaky as if hypothermic Lauren watched in horror her stained hands, blood dripping from the webbing of her fingers between their feet, staining the darkened floor.

"What's happening to me!?"

_*The bow fell from her hands, her grasp slippery. The music stopped suddenly as the crowd moved closer to the stage. The looming darkness ripping the edges of the scene like unveiling a picture. The people were boneless, dissipating into nothing like smoke, but air. the snake shifted, bones and skin erupted, shedding the green scales, hooded mouth and hissing tongue, leaving only supple bronzed flesh. Bo stood before her now in the blanketed void. Lauren couldn't breathe, could barely conjure the air to speak. "I don't know w-why I'm here." Lauren whispered looking at Bo desperately, knuckles turned white clinging to her cello. A huge shiny tear fell from Bo's eye hearing the break in Lauren's voice. Lauren watched the tear move across Bo's cheek slowly as venom.*_

Rough calloused fingers held Bo's slippery, bony spine before hugging her tightly. Bo closed her eyes, hiding her face in Lauren's nook.

Lauren tried to memorize the warm palpable flesh, the eagerness in Bo's touch.

She tried to block out the taste of blood in the air, the strange coagulated substance on her hands. But she knew Bo could feel her arms tremor.

"I'm sorry I don't want to hurt you, I never wanna hurt you." Lauren faintly heard the muffled words on her neck before a chaste kiss was given there. Fingers slid in Lauren's hair soothingly, calming her aggravated senses at what Bo was trying to comfort her about.

Before she could react, Lauren felt like fast knowing prick of fangs enter her neck. She was frozen rigid. The skin gave way easily to the hard teeth. She yelped in pain, expecting imminent death, but couldn't feel any disheartening poison enter her system. No, she only felt…replenished?

"Aaah!" Lauren screamed bolting upright in bed. Sweat dampened her face and bed. Her heart was beating double time at the dream…nightmare she had. She groaned holding her head.

A knock came loudly at her door. Her head whipped at the sound.

"Lauren? Lauren are you ok? I heard you whimpering and scream" another knock louder sounded. Jade's voice sounded far away behind the door, before she cautiously opened the door, her black streaked brown hair and concerned eyes barely visible in the dark.

"Yeah" Lauren nodded, sighing. "Sorry I woke you, it was just a nightmare. Go back to sleep, I'm ok, seriously." her heavy arm waved Jade off.

"Are you sure? I can talk to you for a bit? Make sure everything's alright."

"Nah" Lauren licked her lips shaking her head with traces of a small smile on her pale face, her rheumy eyes tinted swallowed in her rooms darkness. "It was just a dream." she repeated trying to convince herself as much as Jade.

_It was just a dream…_

_It was just a dream…_


	6. Chapter 6 Pt 1

**A/N: Hey dudes! this chapter was so ridiculously long I had to chop it into two parts. So the next part should be up pretty soon.**

**Chapter 6 Pt.1  
**

It took a couple of days for Lauren to have keen resolution about the dreams enough to contact Bo again. It didn't help she had been thrumming with energy thinking about Bo. The other realization being Bo didn't contact her either. But even with the silence Lauren's subconscious was plagued with dreams surrounding the mysterious woman. The initial dream about snakes was only the first of a series. Most were sexual, metaphorical, and made _absolutely_ no sense on the surface.

The warm pulses, the greedy hands, the nails digging, and scratching nude skin were images singed in her mind. Even if not real, gazing upon Bo's tongue tasting her skin, the haughty leer's with carnivorous eyes devouring her shrinking innocence brought Lauren to the definitive decision she would make. With every day that passed, the dreams became more_ raw_, and yet more disturbing. Lauren would still awaken in a cold sweat, hand gripping her small chest the dreams fresh in her mind. The oozing blood spelling morbid words on walls, the pain. She could practically taste the stomach wrenching screams, and salty tears spilling from grieving brown eyes_. _

_What the fuck was happening to her?_

This wasn't normal.

It just couldn't be.

The images of raw skin, and darkened bruises littering her subconscious body chilled Lauren as ice. But at the end of every dream, Lauren would _always_ hold Bo close, as something treasured, to her naked, felt the slimy blood pouring from the brunette's stomach, covering her own pale skin like a shadow. Watching Bo die every night was making her delirious. It couldn't be the best for her sanity. Any sane person would become affected experiencing grisly episodes with no escape. It didn't make any sense; they just met, yet her impact was monumental enough for noticeable changes to occur in Lauren's routine.

It became more strenuous to focus on the upcoming performance. Less than two weeks. There wasn't any doubt in her ability to execute a piece of music with perfection, what did was Lauren's passion. Even her mentor's seen the deterioration every passing day. The more reprimands she gotten from mentors, reminding her that her solo performance was approaching fast, and if she wanted perfection her current motivation wouldn't cut it. It's like her dreams were literally sucking the life out of her; however, Lauren still wasn't brave enough to contact Bo. Whether it was the irrational fear or the thought that maybe it had been too long, and she forgot about her.

Self-depreciation was Lauren's forte after all.

Jade would try to cheer her up. Would try to get Lauren to express what was really bothering her. She could tell that there was something…_more_ bothering her. She called it her 'woman's intuition'. Lauren only rolled her eyes at the comment, nonetheless confided her. She didn't know what to do. Jade studied her with determination Lauren never seen, saying _"well… maybe you should just, ya know, talk to this Bo chick. But first look up what the dreams meaning you've had with her in them. They mean something, your mind is trying to warn or just tell you something important. The reason you keep having the dreams obviously is because you're not listening to the message." _

That was all Lauren had to hear. For some reason the most obvious answer did not cross her mind. Truth be told Lauren was very passionate. Most would assume her diligence with an instrument made her free-spirited, that she wasn't analytical. But she was; the passion didn't rule her emotions over her methodical, analytical nature. It was the analytical side that _forced_ Lauren to practice with gusto daily until her fingers were sore. It was her analytical side that memorized pieces of music, it was her analytical side that made her read, and study the treble clef meticulously (which was very hard). Lauren didn't philosophize over dreams, or what they _supposedly _meant. No, it was Lauren's persistence that helped her reach virtuoso status with the cello. She knew her technique was synonymous with people that played for decades upon decades upon decades.

After class one grueling Thursday, her heart heavy, and utterly lonely, Lauren got out her laptop for research. She would get to the bottom of her dream's meaning or what her subconscious what trying to tell her. Depending on what information was said would determine if she would contact Bo. Well, at least that's what she _said_, but if she was being truthful she just missed Bo. Missed hearing her breathe, the confidence she worn like a second layer of skin. She wanted to take her in her arms, and apologize. The bond she felt _had_ to mean something. No woman got to her as much as Bo did, and for Lauren's sanity, hopefully no other woman would. She already suffered with stress because of the many practices, and mental preparations taking for the performance, but this surely didn't help. Maybe the fact that her focus was as sharp as it would be helped her notice Bo. When she focused on a task, it took all her attention. That's one reason her social life had been taken a serious hit. She could be a bit obsessive compulsive.

Hmmmm… scrolling through the first page she read_. "Snakes__- __To see a snake or be bitten by one in your dream signifies hidden fears and worries that are threatening you. Your dream may be alerting you to something in your waking life that you are not aware of or that has not yet surfaced…If you are afraid of the snake, then it signifies your fears of sex, intimacy or commitment."_ Lauren thought for a second about the dream. With a snort thought sarcastically 'well I surely welcomed the snake with open arms'. She shook her head chuckling than read on._To see blood in your dream represents life, love, and passion as well as disappointments. _Ok, that was believable. Her eyes read on… "_If something else is written in blood, then it represents the energy you have put into a project. You have invested so much effort into something that you are not willing to give it up. If you dream of blood on the walls, then it is a warning of sorts. There is a situation that you need to confront. You cannot avoid it any longer."_ Which situation, Bo, the performance, her non-existent love life? So many to choose from. Even her subconscious was trying to give her a hint. "_To dream that others are bleeding signifies an emotional cry for help." _

_What was Bo crying for help about?_

If she even really was_. _Lauren wasn't fully convinced these meaning were set in stone._  
_

_"__To dream about sex refers to the integration and merging of contrasting aspects of yourself. It represents psychological completion. You need to be more receptive and incorporate aspects of your dream sex partner into your own character. Consider the nature of the love-making. Was it passionate?" _Yep_ "Was it slow?"_ Sometimes…_ "Was it wild?"_ remembering Bo wantonly grinding atop her, gripping her tensed hands felt so real. Forcing herself to focus she kept reading, _"The sex act parallels aspects of yourself that you wish to express. A more direct interpretation of the dream, may be your libido's way of telling you that it has been too long since you have had sex." _Her brain was totally onto something in that obvious revelation. She looked up more images, more things she recalled about her dreams. "_To see or hear a cello in your dream represents sensual or creative achievements." _Lauren didn't think it was only just about sensuality but the obvious performance coming up. She had to get laid. For nothing else, just her sanity.

Lauren checked her watch. _5:13 pm_. Maybe with enough fawning Bo would consider coming over to her apartment, and listening to her play. But first she had to contact Jade, and ask for the biggest favor ever.

_She held the phone to her ear as it rung. "Hey Laur! Wassup?"_

"Hey Jade. Nothing much." she was stalling. "What's going on?"

_"__Oh well. I'm at Central Park, just chilling for a bit. You at home?"_

"Yeah." Lauren bit her lip, psyching herself up to ask the question. "Ummmm Jade I need to ask a favor."

_Jade chuckled. Lauren only grumbled shaking her head. "Oooooo a favor. Now I'm totally interested, you never ask for favors…and what might this favor be?"_

"I was wondering if you could gimme a couple of hours by myself at the apartment. I want to have company."

_"__Aaaawww Laur."Jade's voice was dramatic, and mushy cooing like she was a damn baby. "That's so great! You plan on having company, and don't want me to hear your sexy moaning."_

"Jade!" Lauren reprimanded her roommate as Jade airy laughed filled the phone.

_"__Ok ok sorry, geez. Yeah I'll just go to a movies or something. I'll call when I'm on the way back. Oh! And if it's this Bo chick you told me about I definitely want to meet her btw."_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Lauren jestingly dismissed Jade. She was just tickled pink at Lauren planning a secretive, romantic night. "You'll meet her, but not today. I really need to do a lot of groveling for not talking to her for almost the whole week. It's not like I didn't like talking to her. I hope she doesn't think so." Lauren babbled. She didn't plan on confiding more into Jade, but her brain had different ideas.

_"__Yeah. Chicks don't usually like the blow off. I thought you of all people would know that, because well, hello, vagina bearer and all. At least I hate it when guys do it to me…well I'll leave you to your little rendezvous. Tell me how it goes. See you later! Good luck Laur."_

Lauren laughed. "Thanks Jade. Oh! hey, I heard that got a new shipment of fantasy books at the Barnes and Nobles at Union Square."

_"__Shut up! Really!?"Jade squeaked making Lauren cringe at the intrusive noise blaring in her eardrum. Yeah, Lauren was playing dirty who cares, she really wanted as much time alone. "Thanks Laur! I'll check it out now. "That had to buy her at least two more hours alone with Bo if all went well. _

"No prob. Have fun."

_"__I can definitely say the same Laur."_


	7. Chapter 6 Pt 2

**A/N: For the part where Lauren plays her cello I would suggest listening to Adam Hurst "Death Waltz" on youtube. and during the sexy scene listen to Nosaj Thing "Eclipse Blue".**

**Chap 6 Pt. 2**

With a shaky breath, Lauren pressed the button that highlighted Bo's name. To say she was _scared_ was an understatement. Maybe she should've texted instead of called. Yeah, texting would've been better, don't most people text now anyways? Not that Lauren was hip to what all the cool kids were-

_"__Hey stranger." Bo's voice interrupted Lauren's mental rant. "I thought you ditched me for some other unbelievably hot woman into classical music that you just happened to meet at a bookstore."_

Lauren couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face. "Sorry, I-I just been…"what did she supposed to say _'sorry I been having disturbing dreams where we have sex then you die. So what's new with you?' _"I just been really swamped lately. With school, and the performance. It's been really hard. Sorry."

_"__I'm sorry to hear that. Is…everything ok? You wanna talk about it? I'm a great listener, ya know." The concern in Bo's voice made Lauren's heart clench. She really was concerned about her, even after she blew her off._

"Maybe a bit later. I'm sorry I haven't called or anything. It's not that I didn't want to or anything, ya know, just ummm, swamped."

_"__Well I didn't contact you either so it's just as much my fault as it is yours. Lets just say were both at fault. But" Bo's silky voice stressed the word. "…on my part I just thought some other lady stole your heart away." Lauren could detect the teasing in Bo's tone._

"That could never happen." Lauren mumbled. Her eyes widened realizing exactly what she blubbered. _Tone it down_ _Lauren_ she told herself. "I was wondering if you still wanted to possibly hear me play? You can see the view from my window, with the moon, and…we could talk."

_"__Hmmmmmm…"Lauren waited impatiently on pins, and needles while silence ate up the conversation "I would love that." Bo's tone was smooth, holding so much depth. "Just give me your info and let me know when a good time to come over."_

"Now is good…or uh, sooner rather than later. If that's ok with you?"

_Bo laughed. Though Lauren wasn't sure if it was at or with her though she wasn't really laughing. "You're so adorable. Yeah, that's cool. I'm not doing anything. Gimme your info, and I'll be there in a jiffy."_

They said their goodbye's and got off the phone. Lauren's was breathless, her hands were trembling. She was antsy already; to alleviate the nervousness she went about tidying her already clean room. To create an air of calmness she lit a candle, placing it on her desk. Once the yellow ember started to burn in its holster, jasmine covered the room like a sheet. She decided to change her clothes, spotting a nice black button down shirt (that looked great on her by the way) she puts it on leaving the jeans that already accented her small hips, and long legs. She would usually wear _white. Pristine_ white,but she wanted to appear darker, arcane even.

_Disassociate yourself..._

The fact that she was still afraid to be alone with Bo in her room wasn't lost on her. The thought was so highly erotic she might combust into flames. Lauren watched the candle burn before closing her eyes, inhaling the scented candle. Calmness washed over her, from the tip of her toes to her hair roots, though she could sense the fear hanging over her head, her mind refusing to let the emotion go.

_I can totally do this. It's just hanging with a friend. I'm not trying to seduce Bo or anything. She's just a friend, just a friend._

Lauren heard a muffled knocking from the front door. She took a deep breath leaving her room, her bare feet petering on the floor. She hurriedly checked herself in the bathroom mirror. Radiant blonde hair was neatly tousled, draping her shoulders, her top two buttons undone revealing a hint of cleavage.

Another round of knocking had Lauren scurrying out the bathroom for the front door.

"I'm coming!" She cringed at the word used.

She took a deep breath, hand on the cool doorknob before opening it. The person she saw made the air leave her lungs like a swift kick to the gut. Bo stood wearing a bright smile. Her brown eyes sparkled from the dark eyeliner, and mascara accenting her features. Tight leather pants painted on, black tank top, her breasts almost spilling out the shirt with a leather jacket over it. Her jet black hair down. Her makeup was dark, making her seem the unattainable predator. Lauren couldn't stop staring at Bo, but the chuckling snapped Lauren to attention.

"Sorry"

"Hey Lauren. No it's completely fine" Bo pulled her into a hug. Their bodies fit exactly how Lauren remembered. "It's a compliment." Bo whispered, her breath tickling Lauren's ear. A shiver ran through her while pulling away. Lauren was definitely nervous. That in the fact her proximity was close enough to where she could feel the brunettes body heat. Bo fingers toyed with the bottom hem of Lauren's shirt. Lauren felt Bo's finger on her stomach, just like in her dream. Her disturbing dreams. Lauren furrowed her eyebrows trying to clear her mind.

"T-thank you. Please come in." Lauren stepped back giving Bo room to enter. Bo smiled warmly as she entered the apartment, taking in her surroundings.

"Wow this is a nice place you have here." Lauren saw Bo nod to herself standing in her living room. Hands on her hips.

"Yeah" Lauren stood next to Bo, seeming a little nervous. She studied the room also like a guest trying to see the glamour in her own apartment. "So...would you like something to drink?"

Bo looked over her shoulder, a lopsided smirk on her face. "No, that's ok. I'm so dying to hear you serenade me. I know I know" Bo placated holding out her hands, playing up the moment. "It's not really dark yet or anything. It'll totally mess up the picture in my head from our last phone call when you played, but I would really like if you did all the same." Bo's eyes were dark pools of sex staring at Lauren. The intensity gripped Lauren her voice, leaving her momentarily mute. She just nodded, so very conscious of beauty watching, and taunting her.

"Ok" replied. Lauren would play the cello for hours straight if it appeased Bo. "It's in my room. Follow me." Lauren started walking before she stopped abruptly, almost making Bo collide with her back. Lauren turned to face Bo. "Unless you would be more comfortable if I play out here?"

Bo laughed swatting Lauren's arm. "No silly. It's fine. I'm really interested to see how your room looks anyways." Lauren smiled tight when Bo joined their arms together.

Bo studied Lauren's room as they entered. She looked at the cream bare walls in contemplation, a small corner desk, bookshelf, and chair. A smile crept up her face seeing the bed. Lauren watched Bo take off her leather jacket hanging it on the back of the chair before sitting on her bed, all while never breaking eye contact.

Bo chuckled, hair falling over shoulders. She bounced a couple of times as if testing the bed's buoyancy. "Nice" Bo said "by the way, nice touch with the candles".

Lauren blushed, a quick "thanks" was said before pulling her cello out of the case, carrying her bow in her free hand. Bo stood walking towards Lauren, who was speechless, her limbs unmoving. Bo stopped just shy of her before sitting on the ground facing the bed. Confusion took the hint and moved to sit the edge of the bed.

With a shake of her head, she tried to move the hair falling into her face while sitting the cello's familiar body between her legs.

"Do I make you nervous?" Bo asked.

Lauren eyebrows raised comically before a mask of indifference took over her features. "Maybe a bit." She whispered rolling her sleeves up to her elbows. she couldn't find the courage to gaze at Bo's soft face.

Honesty was the best policy and all.

"Why?" Bo's eyes squinted in thought before she shook her head leaning back on her hands. "I'm not gonna bite you." Lauren blinked seeing Bo bite her with snake fangs. Bo continued not noticing the conflict on Lauren's face, "Just think of me as your audience at your performance. I can't wait to hear what you're going to play. Is it going to be something completely improvised? Something _only_ for me." Bo's doe eyes had Lauren's heart clenching at the sight.

Lauren nodded, flexing her fingers, working the tension out her joints before picking up the bow. Her heart was racing; Bo was so beautiful sitting before her patiently waiting. She misled ducking her head, her falling in her face as the blush crept up her neck. "If you want it to be I'll try to improvise on the spot."

The sun was starting to set, Lauren could see the changing colors of the sky in her peripheral before she closed her eyes readying the bow on the strings.

"Don't try, just do. You're capable Lauren. Remember try to lose yourself in the music" Lauren faintly heard Bo whisper before she slipped away mentally; focusing on her breath in, and out of her lungs, focused on the width, and girth of the cello in her hands. She spoke to her cello all the time. Sharing a language that only she could relate to her instrument, her lifelong companion.

_What would her cello say to Bo if she could speak?_

Lauren took a shuttering breath, emptying her mind of thoughts before her right arm moved along the strings producing a hefty guttural sound. Her left arm slid up the strings plucking a romantic tone out. The notes deep, sensual; all the things that came to Lauren's mind when thinking of the woman watching her now. She inhaled jasmine, calming her raging heart more, her breath puffing up her chest as she dragged the bow along the strings, improvising, dragging the subtle tone out before it got out louder. Lauren surprised herself with how erotic it was becoming. How her throat grew tight visualizing Bo affected, writhing, seduced by the music.

Her fingers vibrated against the strings before rapidly moving, more notes drowning out. The bow moving with every desire Lauren translated. The hunger, the rage, the desperation, the want, the fear. She wanted Bo to feel _her. _To _be_ the deep tonality in ever note played; the melody entering her blood system, and feel the nervous passion leaving her fingertips.

Lauren became less conscious of Bo, and more conscious of her body. Her hands on the thick strings, her bare toes on the cool wooden floor, her heartbeat- its own music complementing every note she played. But even being conscious of so much the most she was certain of was Bo's eyes on her.

She could feel Bo.

Lauren opened her eyes, her head lifting a bit. Bo just sat still leaning on her hands, her chest protruding. Eye's dilated watching every movement her fingers made. Could she feel it like Lauren could? Bo caught her eye for a moment, but Lauren quickly closed her eyes to not be disturbed.

Being around Bo was making her lightheaded, and her neck hot.

The notes came out fast, but still precise, her fingers danced along the strings, trilling before a crescendo of rich notes filled the room. It was utterly trantric, meditative even, the series of notes rung with accuracy. Lauren's concentrated on her senses, the interconnectedness she felt with Bo. Her eyebrows furrowed deep, before a small smile crept on her lips. Lauren could feel Bo in the music. She was in her bloodstream, flowing through her as her very life. Her note being played before Lauren had the time logically.

Bo inched closer, kneeling at the cello's gleaming body. The hot breath falling on Lauren's finger made her open her eyes, but just like in her dream's she never stopped playing. Her fingers kept moving. She could feel Bo's hands moving up her outstretched legs slowly. The tune turned darker, yet softer the higher Bo's fingers got. They reached her knees, and slid up her thighs. Her body was a hairs inch away from the cello body, but still Lauren never stopped.

Their eye's pierced each other. Never wandering. Bo's hand captured Lauren's cradling the bow. She took it with no resistance laying in on the ground.

Silence engulfed the darkening room.

Lauren licked her lips in anticipation watching Bo's lips move closer. The lights illuminating from her window bathed their bodies, the light shining in Bo's eyes made them look as if they were glowing blue.

"I'm going to kiss you" Bo licked her lips. "If you don't want me to tell me I need to hear it." Lauren's bodies moved as if tethered to the woman from a string. There was no way in hell she would say no.

Lauren nodded dumbly staring at Bo's glossy lips. Her blood boiled devouring her sensibility. The mood of the moment captured both women completely.

Her eyes fluttered closed at the first contact. Lauren exhaled softly tasting ripe cherries. Cocking her head, she applied more pressure to Bo's soft lips, but before Lauren can lose herself in the kiss Bo pulled away.

"W-what" Lauren stuttered squirming on the bed, trying to gain her bearings.

"Sssshh its ok" Bo's hand took the cello from Lauren laying it as gently on the ground like a mother would a newborn. Bo's hand spread Lauren's legs apart further making room for her body. The moon danced on the walls. Lauren couldn't look away from Bo-the exquisite woman kneeling between her legs. "You played so beautifully Lauren." Bo whispered as she took Lauren's hand hovering at her lips. "How did it feel?" when Lauren scrunched her face in confusion, Bo clarified. "Getting carried away in the music. What did you think about during?" Lauren gasped when Bo took her index finger in her mouth, suckling, easing the calloused flesh. Then she switched to the middle finger.

"Shit" Lauren panted engrossed at how Bo lips looked wrapped around her finger. The digit grew shiny coated with saliva. She than switched to the ring finger. "I th-thought...uhh,"she took a deep breath trying not to think about her nipples straining at her shirt. "I thought about you, Bo" Lauren shook her head becoming delirious with pleasure. "I thought of you." Her chest started to tingle from Bo lightly pressed against it. Her thighs squirmed poorly trying to alleviate the pressure between her legs. She trapped Bo's slender waist, the bottom of her shirt riding up.

Their faces were close enough their breath fell against their cheeks.

"I thought about you also. I wondered how you were, if you were thinking about me." Lauren's barely heard Bo, she was transfixed at her pinky finger leaving her mouth. "I thought about you touching me. What your hands could do if I allowed it. You actually touched me in a way you'll never know." Bo chuckled, closing her eyes. her lips whispered against Lauren's. "It's been so long since something, _anything_ touched me like that…"she laid Lauren's hand upon her breast above her beating heart. "…here. But it's been longer since anybody affected me enough to do… this" Lauren looked into Bo's eyes, breathing hard when Bo slid her trembling hand down her chest, down her stomach before her fingers were in her panties. Lauren whimpered leaning into Bo's lips when her fingertips stroked wetness. Lauren gazed from hooded eyes Bo sighing at the touch. Bo continued more breathy"…it's been so long since I've felt _really _connected to someone else, and the crazy thing is I just met you."

"Oh god oh god" Lauren mumbled, her word thick with moans from seeing the pleasure written on Bo's face. Lauren's brain became cloudy with lust, too aroused to even think straight. Bo only kept looking in her eyes, her hand guiding Laurens fingers working between her folds.

"Has it been…"Bo moaned, the sound pausing her words. Her breath hit Lauren's flushed cheeks. She dry swallowed collecting herself. "Has it been long for you Lauren?_ Feeling_ someone" Bo's dark eyes shut tight dropping her head to Lauren's neck, her hips started to move against the hand.

"God, yes" Lauren groaned, Bo's intoxicating scent combated the jasmine thick in the air. Determined, Lauren lightly gripped Bo's neck, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

She smelled sweet; Bo's floral perfume clouded her senses, leaving her drunk on lust. Bo kissed her _incessantly_ until Lauren became breathless. Bo's tongue ran along Lauren's bottom lip luring it open. Lips never breaking contact, Bo coaxed Lauren back against the headboard, her lean body towering over hers. Their thighs pressed hard into each other pants seams creating wanted friction. Bo's hips danced calculatingly, a well-placed thigh _nudged, nudged, nudged_ between Lauren's legs. Lauren dug her heels into the bed as her hips met Bo's. Her breasts were heavy, and tingled touching Bo's robust chest sliding into hers with every thrust.

Her veins pumped adrenaline, became all too conscious noticing every moan escaping Bo's panting mouth above her own. Lauren hungrily watched Bo's reactions; fingers clawed the sheets, eyelids closed, mouth quivering at the blunt nails raking her back.

Lauren thought of snake charmers. Her hooded eyes observed her body moved of its own volition, rolling into Bo's like a snake dancing in the dusty Sahara.

Their bodies moved like the music was in their limbs.

"Please Bo" Lauren whispered, loving the way Bo's name sounded leaving her lips.

Bo's skillful tongue swirled at her pulse. Biting, and sucking harshly, leaving a mark. Fiery tingles ran up and down Lauren arms. Confident hands clawed at Bo's shirt's sleek material, her hips moving more urgently needing to feel some release to the _ache_.

Lauren wasn't even sure exactly she was pleading for anymore. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming, with the moon bathing Bo in light atop her.

Lauren became enraptured seeing Bo staring at her panting mouth with eyes so dark the pupils weren't visible. Bo quickly sat back on her heels taking her top off, unhooking, and discarding her bra, her breasts falling free from the material. Tthan her shoes, and pants went, to be eaten by the room's growing darkness.

Lauren stared at every layer disappear from fluid movements, revealing more flawless, porcelain flesh. Her mouth grew dry, palms sweaty aching to caress muscles, and supple skin. With a raised brow, Bo undressed Lauren, their bodies unyielding, conveying the words left unsaid in the dark.

If the expression on Bo's face hinted at anything was that it would be a definitive night for both women.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there it is, the longest chapter yet! If you guys want a longer, more risqué sexy scene lemme know. I'm debating whether or not to really do it. Oh someone did guess pretty accurately the kicker between Lauren and Bo.

I wont say which one it was though. lol


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Only two more chapters left after this one. This chapter is a short one, but the kicker is revealed. duh duh duuuuhhhh lol

**Chapter 7**

'Lauren, Lauren wake up. It's alright. I'm here, ssshhh come back to me, it's okay. It's just a nightmare."

Lauren body jerked awake. Her face was sweaty with strands of hair matted to her temples. She blinked and blinked trying to differentiate her horrid dream from wonderful reality. Bo was cradling her in her arms lovingly, combating the cool chill in the air with body heat, though chills still ran along her spine from the touch . She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose to ebb the headache at her temples.

_'I gotta get these nightmares to stop__'_ Lauren thought.

"Hey there" Bo whispered turning to her side to take in Laurens pale features. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm…okay. Everything's okay." Lauren nodded affirming the mantra to herself once more.

_Everything is okay._

The candles had burned down to only wicks, the molten wax chilled, and dry against its holders. Jasmine lingered in the corners of the room, and under their noses. A singular greyish blue light cast in the room from the ajar window. The moon stilted in its golden luminescence while dark sheets caught pockets of white light every time a languid limb moved.

"You wanna talk about it?" Bo caressed Lauren's cheek, and smiled when her eyes fluttered close at the touch. "I heard you call my name in your sleep. But it didn't seem like it was because of our earlier _activities_. Which I must say was epic. You're quite the tiger you know that?" Bo smirked before nuzzling Lauren's neck, pecking the golden flesh.

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself." Lauren sighed dreamily, letting the fear coursing through her ebb away until she building in her chest. Another nightmare starring Bo. This time it was so much more _graphic_. The visuals made her shiver, seeing Bo lifeless sprawled on the floor, her lifeless brown eyes, the blood, _god_, the blood made her want to vomit. She wanted so badly to confide in Bo, but it would bust the post coital bubble. Lauren wanted to relish the feelings so a conscious decision was made to not completely indulge. "It was just a nightmare, nothing to worry about." Lauren placated.

Bo's eyebrows furrowed while she shifted her weight to one elbow. Her face towered over Lauren's seeking out any tell-tale lies. "What about me is bothering you enough to have nightmares at night?"

"Bo it's not like that "Panic traced her words as Lauren mirrored Bo's position. She tentatively held Bo's face, watching eyebrows relax slowly under her touch. Bo was so beautiful in the moonlight. "You're…wonderful." Lauren smiled watching Bo fight the urge to grin. "I don't know what it means I just…"she sighed, her temples starting to throb once more. "It's just a nightmare and it doesn't mean anything and lets just please forget about it? I'm _fine_ now."

And Lauren was. She thought about how much light radiated in her heart from just being around Bo. Bo was like a lighthouse leading Lauren away from all the dreary nuisances, and stress rippling through her life.

She remembered every taste, heavy as lead on her tongue. How sweat rolled off their heaving chests as they both writhed, and moaned from trembling fingers. Both women groveling obediently almost reverently for one another. She still felt Bo's frantic touch on her sensitive skin, constant reminders of being enthralled. After the third orgasm Lauren lost count of all the different ways they yielded their body to each other. Her body tingled with remnants of the pleasurable heights shadowing her body.

Brown eyes met brown as Bo looked at Lauren for a moment with steady eye contact. Lauren tried to not shift her sight from the intense stare, but after a moment Bo eyes held a warm glow. "Okay, I won't bug you about it." She sighed before laying on her back getting comfortable again. Lauren smiled rolling onto Bo's chest hugging the woman beneath her. She felt familiar hands rub her back soothingly.

This was her happy ending. She could see a future with Bo. Her heart was good, full of life.

She was a good woman.

Lauren exhaled happily, shifting her weight to watch the peaceful features of Bo. The dark woman head lolled to the side on the pillow. Her head rested on her ample breast. Muses of hair obscuring her fluttering eyelids and lips. With a trembling finger, Lauren caressed her face, moving the lock of hair away. A warm pressure in her chest when Bo opened her cloudy eyes before closing them again.

"Try to rest Lauren. I got you. I won't let any bad dreams get you again. I'll be your watch guard." Bo whispered into Lauren's hair, before kissing her head.

Lauren only nodded before tucking her head underneath Bo's chin while her hand traced note patterns on Bo's hip bone.

Bo was starting to get under her skin. Was really starting to test her resolve, her focus. It was obvious; it was under a week left to her performance, yet _that_ was the furthest concern.

She was utterly smitten with enchanting angel in her arms.

Lauren didn't even feel the urge to move her most prized possession, her cello off the floor.

**…**

Lauren eyes fluttered open when the warm rays of light peeked through her window. A soft hand caressed her face. Birds were chirping musically close by, Lauren heart swelled thinking how much of a fairytale this was. Lauren shifted to take in Bo, her face had a glow, hair messy and shiny against the sun rays. Lauren never seen anything more beautiful.

"I'm sorry did I wake you? You just looked so beautiful I couldn't resist."

"No, you didn't. I usually wake up early." Lauren yawned covering her mouth for fear Bo would smell her morning breath. "I slept great thank you watching out for me. I'm glad you stayed." Lauren blushed.

"Yeah sorry I fell asleep and then the nightmares."

"Its fine Bo seriously. I was being honest when I said I liked you spending the night."

Lauren threw her legs over the side of the bed. She rolled her shoulders in a vain attempt to work the kinks out from last night. They both were nude still, clothes sat clumsily on the floor or the foot of the bed. "You want something from the kitchen?" Lauren asked while putting on some shorts and a tank top from her closet. "My roommate shouldn't be up this early. She usually sleeps like a rock anyway. She has this ungodly desire to meet you though."

Bo laughed, but her eyes held a bit of disappointment before she could mask the emotion.

"You alright?" Lauren said sitting on the edge of the bed, taking one of Bo's hands into her own "of course you don't have to meet her."

"Yeah. Its not that, I want to but I cant. I cant ever meet her." Bo replied with a sad smile ignoring Lauren's head tilting in confusion. "I have to tell you something, and I don't want you to freak out on me or anything. Please just give me a chance to explain to you."

"Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?" Lauren asked warily pulling her hand tentatively.

"No!" Bo grabbed the retreating hand. "Nothing like that." Bo sighed running a hand through her hair as she sat up against the headboard. Her cheeks were tinged with color, her eyes heavy with emotion that looked equivalent to fear to Lauren. "You can do it Bo just say it, rip it off like a Band-Aid." Bo muttered to herself.

Bundles of nerves rose in Lauren's stomach that left her feeling lightheaded, sick with paranoia about what Bo would say.

Bo's shoulders slouched dramatically, gaze fixated on everything except Lauren, who was worrying her lip.

"I'm a ghost."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lauren stared, blinking wildly before a disbelieving laugh bubbled from her lips. "What are you talking about?" Panic started to penetrate her bones when Bo's brown eyes avert, staring at anything but her. "I can _feel_ you, I can t-touch you! You're not making any sense, Bo. Is this some kind of joke?"

Bo exhaled shakily, with her head lowered she mumbled. "Just because you can feel me doesn't mean I said wasn't true."

An intrusive lump formed in Lauren's throat. It was so hard keeping her emotions in check after the night she shared entwined with Bo, watching her dark features crumble under pleasure. Lauren shook her head, clenching her jaw. Where was her stone cold demeanor now when she needed it? Shit.

Tentatively raising her hand, she held Bo's chin, forcing the brunette to meet her glassy eyes. She had to see the truth in every word Bo said. To know she was actually going crazy. The building stress _actually_ made her crazy. "You're not making any sense. H-how can you be a ghost and I see you?" Lauren's voice sounded angry and sad.

Bo grasped the hand holding her chin, kissing the palm sympathetically before bringing it to her lap. "Ya know, I always had a fondness for New York." Bo said with a faraway look in her eyes before focusing on Lauren furrowing her eyebrows. Bo continued undeterred at the expression.

"I grew up in a small Podunk in the Midwest most never even heard of or seen on a map. I was an only child, and my relationship with my parents weren't the most loving after finding out I was into chicks." she shrugged. "I had a boyfriend, Kyle that uhmm...I only dated him to appease everyone. We were friends growing up and it seemed that's what everyone expected of us, but…he started to really love me- like get married kind of love and I couldn't pretend anymore. I was hurting him. I couldn't pretend that I was straight."

Bo ran a hand through her hair, her eyes searching Lauren's who meets the gaze, her brows creasing, her lip slightly quivering as if she's cold. "It was easy for me to leave. I hurt so many people there, let down so many. I had to get away, and I always wanted to move to New York, start a life, ya know? The city of opportunities." she chuckled before growing somber, gazing into Lauren's sad eyes. "I moved here when I was 19, got a job working at a clothing store right around where Juilliard's located."

At that information Lauren's face tensed. She didn't remember seeing Bo; surely she would have seen her before. Focusing back on Bo, her heart began beating wildly in her chest for possible fear of what Bo was about to say next. "You were the most beautiful thing I ever seen, but you always looked so..." Bo shook her head, eyes half lidded as she thought. "…so _empty_."

Lauren bottom lip quivered as the hot rush of tears fell from her eyes. She remembered that feeling exactly before she met Bo. "I wanted to make you happy, to be the person that made your laugh lines come out, but I never had the balls to just go up to you and say hi. I mean look at you" Bo caressed a wet cheek smiling. Lauren sighed not being able to stop the small smile on her face at the flattery. "You go to _Juilliard_. You have this natural glow about you. Like something precious."

"What happened?" Lauren whispered. She knew Bo understood the question.

"Well…"

_Dark clouds rolled over the orange kissed setting sun. There was a stinging chill in the air, and something undecipherable, something other than the weather made her skin prickly._

_ Bo stored the feeling away as paranoia as she walked along the vacant street to her apartment. It was a shit-hole in Queens she rented, but it was the best she could afford on the salary's from her odd end jobs. She had just got off of work. Her face was downtrodden with exhaustion, working as a private investigator could be tiring among other things._

_ There's only so many grieving wives or vengeful girlfriends one could stomach in a week._

_The walk was uneventful and arduous when she finally arrived home. Swinging the keys in her hand, nonchalantly she took the jagged cement stairs while she ruffled through the thick set trying to find with right key. _

_Hearing a foreign sound nearby, something like a gasp, Bo cut her eyes to the side; the rustling of bushes drew her attention. Only the deserted street, and looming streetlights looked back. Its absent appearance with its heavy bushes and trees making it appear ominous in the dark night._

_"__So this is where you live" A familiar voice eerily spoke. Bo whipped her head around, hand on the door. Her tired eyes were alert trying to find the voice's location, but was unsuccessful. A chill ran through her spine, her breath shuttering as adrenaline pumped through her veins. "You vanish all those years without even a goodbye" the voice spat the last word out as if it was poison. A shadow suddenly came out from the clearing behind the thick bushes to Bo's left. Guilt sat heavy like lead in her stomach; looking at the face of a man. A friend she knew so well stares at her manically; his green eyes unreadable, but determined, movements jerky and spasming, clothes ragged. "Without even saying goodbye to your best friend?" He stepped up the first step, eyes leering all over Bo's paralyzed body until they settle onto her face once more. _

_Bo is all too aware now of the unforeseen danger with the way he's shielding an arm behind his back. This man was obviously not her Kyle anymore. His expression wasn't loving and forgiving. It was accusatory and feverish. _

_"__I'm sorry about that Kyle. I really am, I never…I never meant to you the way that I did, but I had to get away after everyone found out." Bo began to slowly turn the doorknob, hoping her words distracted Kyle enough. "You were-are my best friend." The door clicks as the mechanism gives signaling she it's opened, but with Kyle standing so close he could probably catch her before the door slammed shut Bo rationalized. She peered around. Where the hell was everybody? "Maybe we could talk about this later, I'm pretty beat from work. Long night and all" She chuckled nervously easing the door open a smidge. A shuffle of light creaks at the doors break, and Bo cringes when it her peripheral noticed it. _

_If she noticed it, she knew Kyle noticed it too. _

_His eyes hardened seeing Bo inch farther away from his grasp on instinct. Narrowing his eyes, he was all too familiar with the tension in his jaw. Its a habit when trying to calm down. What with seeing money hungry psychiatrists that was no help, he resorted to self-medicating.  
_

_"__Ah ah ah" He sneers a pistol being revealed from behind his back. He smiled when Bo flinched. He walked up the remaining stairs slowly, barrel of the gun aimed at her head. A silencer attached to the barrel. He cuts his eyes quickly to each side to make sure no one surprised them. "Maybe you'll want to think about inviting me in now and talking now, hmm?"_

"At that moment, I was gonna die. It was obvious, I knew as soon as I saw that silencer..." her chin quivers before she swallowed thickly. She smiled when the press of Lauren's hand caresses her own more insistently. "There was so much deep hatred in his eyes." Lauren fully climbed on her bed again, sitting close to Bo in a show of comfort. Bo smiled sadly in gratitude, the blondes hands warm. "It was horrible. He yelled, screamed at me abandoning him. Told me after I left his life went off the rails. He blamed me and was fixated on getting even. He beat within an inch of my life. He-"

"It's okay Bo, you don't have to say anything else." Lauren brushed Bo's cheek slowly. How was this even possible? "But you still haven't answered how come I can feel you. I saw you pick cds up at the bookstore."

"I honestly don't know the answer how I can do that. I didn't get some instructional manual when I died. There wasn't anyone waiting for me on the other side. It was just...void. It was dark and lonely and somehow...somehow I made it back here. I saw you in the subway, and I was surprised that you even _saw_ me. You looked at me like everyone else was invisible ironically. No one else saw. You're the only one who sees me, the _only_ one. Maybe it's unfinished business or something?"

"Unfinished business with me?"

Bo shrugged before nodding. "Obviously, since you're the only person who can sense me. I really was captivated with you, Lauren. When I was alive and ticking I never really paid attention to parapsychology. I thought it was bullshit." She shook her head incredulously. "Boy, was I wrong."


End file.
